Illusion of love
by EarthFae
Summary: Sailor Moon Crystal Epsiode 3 AU Onehot- Rei is kidnapped by the heavenly king because of a dream of a long lost love. She hates being captured for what she considers to be a madman's illusion. But perhaps there are more to illusions than she realizes...


**Thanks to Elisabeth Ward for betaing**

_I know you__  
><em>_I walked with you once upon a dream__  
><em>_I know you__  
><em>_The gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam__  
><em>_Yet I know it's true__  
><em>_That visions are seldom all they seem__  
><em>_But if I know you, I know what you'll do__  
><em>_You'll love me at once__  
><em>_The way you did once upon a dream_

"You actually look better than I expected in that dress." Rei ignored the backhanded compliment and crosses her arms over her bare arms as though she is cold. But she is not cold. By all rights she should be freezing there is not even a window of sunlight, or a fireplace. There is barely any light here at all. She takes it that it is part of the strange magic that brought her here in the first place.

This magic...she thought she knew it well. She had been born with this curse of power that she didn't even understand herself. But the moment she finally grasped understanding of what she truly was, a sailor guardian, this man had snatched it from her.

That man it is hard to avoid him, no she can't avoid him. His blonde hair and his deceptively young and innocent looking face. She knows there are others, at least three. She sees glimpses of them and hears Jadiete complains about them often enough. Not that Rei cares to hear about them, but she is a captive audience.

"Do you hear me?" He asked her, his patience clearly wavering. She doesn't understand why. He should have learned by now she is not easily provoked, but her stoicism seems to bother him. If anything it makes him more determined to get a reaction out of her.

"Yes, I did." She told him curtly. She immediately regrets her tone when she sees his smirk reflecting back to her in the mirror. He has gotten what he wanted. A reaction, he didn't care if it was positive, or not just a reaction is good enough for him.

"Good." He leans back on the couch with a self-satisfied grin, one arm draped across other and his right leg cross over the left. His body language easily gives away the fact that he feels in control of her now. She was never an extrovert by a long shot, but she was a people watcher. Her skills at body language reading were top notch. The miko can often tell when he is feeling out of control when it comes to her or the other heavenly kings. His fists clench up, and he paces across the room with his arms still crossed and body language completely closed off.

Rei turns away from the mirror in partial disgusted of his arrogance, but more of anger at herself for letting him win this minor victory.

"You really do look like that...girl in my dreams." He comments casually. Too casual for her liking. She doesn't look back. "Even though I can never quite make out her face." He adds another detail.

"Then how can you possibly tell me that I look like her then?" She questions him without turning back to look at him. She knows he won't like her partial ignoring with her back turn. He likes to see her expression.

"Don't know." He replies in a voice that tells her he completely doesn't care about how illogical he was by bringing her here. "But I can't help that she reminds me of you."

"Why is a woman in your dreams so important to you?" She snaps at him. Why would he care so much about a damn dream? She couldn't make sense of this man. It was no wonder he failed so much compared to the other kings. But she was wise enough not to voice that out loud. She was still not sure why he had taken her.

She had first thought his intentions was to kill her, but when he didn't do that she assumed she would be raped or tortured, possibly both. But he just brought her to this chamber that adjoined is. He hadn't made any move to hurt her, but he did make sexual advances. Albeit subtle though, but she was wise enough to catch them. She never cared much for men and her looks had caught the attention of a lot of them. So she could easily see his desire for her. She suddenly heard a chuckle from him.

"For someone with physic powers, I would not expect you to doubt the power of dreams."

"Reasonable dreams with sane actions. Kidnapping a girl because of a dream is not sane." Her voice was clear with her distaste of him. But she was clear about that from the start. She would not be a trembling maiden in front of her captor. She had too much pride to cower in front of a man, even one with powers greater than hers.

"Oh, it is not?" He asked in a mocking voice, more amused by her anger than anything. He was enjoying this interaction far too much for her liking. Jadiete was use to her ignoring him and Rei knew was getting great pleasure out of her attention despite it being negative.

"Yes it is. I already told you that." Snapped the Miko. She was about to just leave for her chambers. When she felt a gentle grasp around her upper arms. She gave an unusual gasp of surprise and looked over her shoulders to see a smirking Jadiete. Rei was frozen by his actions. He never had come this close to her since he brought her here and she hadn't even heard his approach. As someone who was well attuned to her senses this greatly unnerved her.

"That woman in my dreams...I think she is a princess, but has the bearing of a queen, and the soul of a warrior." At this Rei tried to pull away, but his gentle grasp suddenly tightened and she was stuck with him.

"Your dreams of this 'princess' are nothing, but a foolish illusion, and you are foolish for putting so much time into it." She shouted at him. But the king's smirk only widened. He leaned his head against her neck and for a frightful moment Rei believed he was about to kiss it. But he moved his lips to her ear.

"It might be all an illusion, but it is a lovely illusion. An illusion I love." He whispered into her ear. Rei moved her head to the side to get away from his mouth.

"Enjoy your illusion because that is all it will ever be. A dream or an illusion can never love you back." She tried to reason with what she was increasingly beginning to consider was a madman.

"Love comes in many forms, my princess-" She would have protested the nickname, but she was too stunned to continue, "Your dreams are something that are apart of you. Just like a lover is." With the last word he let go of her left arm and moved it towards the junction of her neck and collar bone. Rei felt a shiver run through her and much to her disgust it was not out of repulsion. The miko recovered and slapped the king's hand away, turning her head to glare at him, but he merely laughed and moved his hand. Rei wasted no time in sprinting from him and turning to him with an angry glare.

"Keep on dreaming about this princess and thinking it is love. You are just a madman!" He seemed unphased by this because he continued his damn smirk. Then he gave her wrist a gentle for reasons behind Rei's understand she let him pull her hand to his mouth and let him kiss it.

"Sometimes dreams are prophecies. A woman as powerful and wise as you knows that all too well." Rei blinked, for a moment. But she quickly pulled her hand away from him and turned to rush back to her chambers.

His laughter echoed after her.

**This oneshot was inspired by a lovely piece of fanart by the talented deviantart artist Anante on deviant art. I can't link you directly to her because of 's rules. But you can find her through google. This piece is called "Illusion of love" please leave her a comment if you have a DA account.**

**Hey its Elisabeth after the keep dreaming line you need to have hem walk or glide to her to grab her wrist thats missing.**


End file.
